User talk:Guild of Deals/Archive 13
Ninja'd? /FrosTalk\ Selket Shadowdancer is first! I'm awesome. Selket Shadowdancer 10:15, 11 June 2008 (EDT) Insert your name above if you're awesome. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 10:12, 11 June 2008 (EDT) Misery is last! Insert your name if you suck. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 10:12, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :^ - 10:18, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::You're not suppossed to actually admit it you know. ;) Selket Shadowdancer 10:18, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :::-- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 10:19, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Tab random signature-without-message of death? --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 10:19, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :::::- [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 10:20, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::IT'S EVERYWHERE! QUICK, KIDS, GET TO THE BOMB SHELTER! --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 10:21, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::Selket Shadowdancer 10:22, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::(ECx2)This person has explained it clearly, by inserting your name above, you admit to do such action. --'Tiger' grrr!! 10:23, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::I like sucking... lollipops! :D Selket Shadowdancer 10:24, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Indeed, it depends highly on what is to be sucked. --'Tiger' grrr!! 10:54, 11 June 2008 (EDT) Thanks For sorting my page out, I truly do fail at spelling when coding sometimes. :) Selket Shadowdancer 10:16, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :Lol :O --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 10:16, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::Dont worry. --'Tiger' grrr!! 10:18, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :::O.o How come you say don't worry tiger? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 10:24, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Probably aimed at me for failing. Selket Shadowdancer 10:25, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Yes. --'Tiger' grrr!! 11:11, 11 June 2008 (EDT) Thanks again GoD for pointing out my failings, bastard! :D Selket Shadowdancer 11:28, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :Nice word choice. --'Tiger' grrr!! 11:31, 11 June 2008 (EDT) MP3 Ownz. Especially hyper mode. It can get kinda hard to save in any Metroid game though. Also, save system like FE7/8 imo ^_^ Turn it off whenever, and it's already saved right where you were. So what if it wouldn't really work in a non-turn-based game? :( Dejh 11:07, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :Well, I mean most Nintendo games just have "click save" and you can quit (Zelda, for example). But still, they make such large levels and they make Save Points few and far. If they put a lot more in or just added the save option, I would play MP3 more. Phazon mode or w/e is cool, except that it makes you lose health and has to be used to kill some bosses. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 11:09, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::Saving is a problem that has two sides, good and bad. Good side is that it makes the game more convinient, time wise for a player as he can save his progress and quit at any time as opposed to quitting the game and losing all progress made earlyer making time on it spent useless. Bad side is that such an option makes the game way too easy and relaxing, that means that the player wont expirience as much tension and excitement wilst becoming bored of the game very quickly. --'Tiger' grrr!! 11:17, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :::Some of the better games (and harder games) didn't have all this save when you want crap. Ninja Gaiden was one of those bastards! Fucking good game though. :) Selket Shadowdancer 11:21, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::::(ECx2)That's only really a problem with that one gigantic boss where you have to shoot it in like 10 different places, iirc(I think 1st or 2nd big boss, been a bit since I played that game). The other ones, you don't need to use it enough to get pwned by the health loss. Regardless, that game's awesome. Dejh 11:22, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Yeah, but there's some games that have a save when you want option, but are still hard. For example: FE10 had a mid-battle save option on normal difficulty, and a suspend option on hard, but was still pretty hard. Dejh 11:24, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::It is a matter of human psychology and how game developers axploit it's elements to create an "exciting" game. --'Tiger' grrr!! 11:27, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::Ever played an FPS like this: Step, qsave, look around corner, qsave, step back, qsave WHY THE HELL DID YOU SAVE, NOTHING CHANGED! I have, I caught myself doing it, it sucks and it's no fun to play. Taking away quicksaves actually improves gameplay experience. Timesplitters 2 had no in-level saves which made for epic gameplay. - 11:32, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Saving like that spoils all immersion in a game. I'd rather have well placed checkpoints than save every minute, just totlly ruins any point of playing games like that. RPGs however are different but still need to be thought out well. Selket Shadowdancer 11:36, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::(EC) Indeed, quicksaves make the gameplay relaxed lowering the "thrill" from game play. --'Tiger' grrr!! 11:37, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Fire Emblem did a good job there, I think. You can save whenever you want, so you can quit a game at any time, but if you screw up, you still have to start the level again. Except with battle saves, but FE10 was alot harder anyway. Keeps the difficulty, but is still convenient. Dejh 11:40, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Indeed, this saving system does a good job preventing the exploitation of "Save" option. --'Tiger' grrr!! 11:43, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::System I think I prefer is an autosave feature where you can ONLY load the last autosave, or start again. Needs to be intelligent enough to never save in the middle of a confrontation. - 11:45, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Or while you're flying over the edge of a cliff. --71.229 03:16, 16 June 2008 (EDT) fuck you, halo. Game Suggestion Get FE:Radiant Dawn. It owns. Although if you don't have Path of Radiance, get that first, cuz you can just play it on the Wii anyway. ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 18:36, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :Maybe. I've heard good things about FE, and Ike is fucking awesome. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 18:48, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::Dont even bother with Radiant Dawn if you didnt play Path of Radiance first. Ojamo 20:23, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :::I'll just say that Ike got nerfed majorly in Brawl from FE. And FE is pretty much the greatest game series ever. ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 20:56, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::::I disagree –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 21:01, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Then you would be wrong :O ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 21:19, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Because personal preference can be wrong or right, makes perfect sense. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 21:50, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::Personal preference can not be right or wrong, it just connot be discussed. --'Tiger' grrr!! 06:21, 12 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::Shhh ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 22:12, 11 June 2008 (EDT) i herd u liek tar its based on in-game screen shots, so dont click it or your computor will explode--'7h3' ‎[[User:The Noob Police|'n00b']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'p0l1c3']]50x19px 5p34k5 ] 23:08, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :Resized, jesus. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 23:12, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::who removed 300 px?!--'7h3' ‎[[User:The Noob Police|'n00b']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'p0l1c3']]50x19px 5p34k5 ] 23:15, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :::hit control+f5 –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 23:17, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::::what did that do--'7h3' ‎[[User:The Noob Police|'n00b']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'p0l1c3']]50x19px 5p34k5 ] 23:17, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :::::I resized the image to 300 pixels wide and uploaded the new version. I removed the 300px from your post as it was unnecessary. Your browser cached the old version of the image earlier (so it wouldn't have to re-download it each time you see it), so it put the old image there. Control+F5 forces everything on a page to download again, rather than load the cached version, so you downloaded the resized version I uploaded. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 23:23, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::aaaaaaaaaaaahh. ur smarter than most PvX'ers--'7h3' ‎[[User:The Noob Police|'n00b']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'p0l1c3']]50x19px 5p34k5 ] 23:25, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::Tar was better when you could call out "I have Tar on me!" ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 23:26, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::I somehow used to have fun typing "I'm wielding Your Poisonous Mom of Trollslaying." or "I have Your Mom on me!" every time someone pinged their weaponset or enchantment. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 23:29, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Lol, that's actually pretty cool... Too bad I don't own Jasc Animation (I only use it in school). --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 15:41, 12 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::i jsut use the demo--'7h3' ‎[[User:The Noob Police|'n00b']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'p0l1c3']]50x19px 5p34k5 ] 22:04, 12 June 2008 (EDT) psssst. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 22:16, 12 June 2008 (EDT) :ewwww fireworks (sucks), photoshop's much better IMO......(i also have CS3 master collection =p) ~PheNaxKian (T/ ) 12:18, 13 June 2008 (EDT) ::Have fun creating animated gifs in photoshop. I use PS for anything else. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 12:47, 13 June 2008 (EDT) :::fair 'nuff then, as long as it's known that fireworks sucks.....~PheNaxKian (T/ ) 13:17, 13 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Enlighten me as to why, though. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 13:26, 13 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Fireworks is basically just a simpler version of photoshop (and not in a good way), it's missing some of the most useful tools, and the tools it does have don't work nearly as nicely as they do in photoshop....~PheNaxKian (T/ ) 14:13, 13 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Photoshop sucks cock at vectors though (though I use inscape, not fireworks). –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 12:28, 14 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::Mymy, knows what he's talking about, so it seems. What do you use for vectors, then? -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 18:08, 15 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Me? Though I mistyped it last time, I use Inkscape. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 23:43, 15 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Ah yeah. That's like, made for vectors, right? -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 06:02, 16 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Yup, open source, too. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 14:04, 16 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::In my opinion, I actually like using Fotershop for anis.[[User:Stokoe|From'Stokoe']] 22:36, 2 December 2008 (EST) Ya Vote I think you mis understood the build, you say talk about no IAS/ no deep wound (which I can understand) and most funkily not finishing with a dual. The build is desgined as a knocklock So you don't end on Falling spider you then go back to Trampling and go through the chain. /FrosTalk\ 15:17, 13 June 2008 (EDT) :Moebius Strike and Trampling/HotO. End of story. Either way, it's extremely weak and just a bad choice of skills. Dagger Rangers are bad. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 15:18, 13 June 2008 (EDT) ::Mostly it's weak due to cripple reliance. -- Armond Warblade 15:22, 13 June 2008 (EDT) :::Or just the damage. No DW means that there's practically no spike. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 15:22, 13 June 2008 (EDT) ::::This may be a difficult concept (understandably!), but it's an assassin that isn't designed to spike. -- Armond Warblade 15:30, 13 June 2008 (EDT) :::::It's not an Assassin. Anyway, I think that being a corpse is a little more reliable than knocklocking for a minute. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 15:32, 13 June 2008 (EDT) Gogo My version got deleted, go rate that one. You had put a 4/5/4 btw. ~~ 10:49, 14 June 2008 (EDT) Build:A/any Dwarven Promise Spiker there's two other DW's in optionals, this build has a cover hex/shadow step, it has more damage and two knockdowns, and unlike that build the chain works without hexes. that's why it should be rated higher.--Reason.decrystallized 08:57, 15 June 2008 (EDT) :It's still Assassin's Promise. No reason to rate this higher than the other one. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 13:20, 15 June 2008 (EDT) ::i just gave you five reasons that it should be rated higher.--Reason.decrystallized 13:50, 15 June 2008 (EDT) :::If my reasoning is wrong, a BM or admin will take care of it. Otherwise, it's sticking. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 13:51, 15 June 2008 (EDT) Haha "Terri Schaivo played a Dervish." epic Oɱɳoɱɳoɱɳoɱ(nom)(nom) 03:05, 16 June 2008 (EDT) :/agree. But that was 71.229 actually. ~~ 14:08, 16 June 2008 (EDT) Archive 9 "I know. Why can't they just make a keyboard controller? --GuildofDeals 17:55, 10 May 2008 (EDT)" You know you can plug a usb keyboard into the wii, right? :P Gogey 07:28, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :omg are you serious? thats epic. i remember tht conversation ^^-- 16:19, 17 June 2008 (EDT) ::You can? I'll have to try it sometime. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 17:39, 17 June 2008 (EDT) Ether Lord Every skill can be easily interrupted you twat.--Ikimono 16:18, 19 June 2008 (EDT) :Less NPA. Get off my Talk page and quit your bitching. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 16:19, 19 June 2008 (EDT) :Kinda hard to interrupt Enduring Toxin with Deadly Paradox, 15 fast casting, and mindbender. I dont even know if its possible. Or interrupting dolyak signet, lol. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 16:35, 19 June 2008 (EDT) ::unless u got Dshot-- 18:34, 19 June 2008 (EDT) :::It kinda casts in about .05 seconds, so kinda hard to d-shot. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 18:55, 19 June 2008 (EDT) ::::nothing is hard to d-shot-- 19:41, 19 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Well, not for the ghostly hero, at least. (Twitch interrupting RoF ftw :P) ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 19:45, 19 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::He d-shotted mah frenzy last time I was monking in HA :( ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 20:15, 19 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::He d-shotted Holy Veil. After it was cast. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 20:16, 19 June 2008 (EDT) Skillz i used this free program called Pivot to remake you "Skillz" gif lol, pivot lets u make flash animations with stick figures with no talent or "skillz" at all ^^ also how i made my spearchucker, click mah name to see it-- 20:25, 19 June 2008 (EDT) :Lol, mine was drawn by hand in MS Paint, so yeah. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 20:40, 19 June 2008 (EDT) Build:R/D Wounding Speed Thanks for the vote. Just wanted to clarify something though. How does that not have awesome deep wound? Its got wounding strike! -- [[User:Angelus...|'Angelus']] 22:36, 19 June 2008 (EDT) :As far as I can tell, it had Reaper's Sweep in it when he voted. It was changed a few hours afterwards. ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 23:56, 19 June 2008 (EDT) ::Yeah, what Dejh said. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 06:10, 20 June 2008 (EDT) :::Ok, thanks GoD -- [[User:Angelus...|'Angelus']] 10:21, 20 June 2008 (EDT) Continuity? I herd it was gud. On da Charging Strike GANKA "Easy maintainable IMS", In da Charging Axe "Charging does sap at your energy" ra ra ra ra, moar continuity plz /FrosTalk\ 02:20, 20 June 2008 (EDT) :It's a maintainable IMS but it does sap at your energy. They're 2 seperate statements. Also, less slander please (aka slangy talk). --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 06:11, 20 June 2008 (EDT) ::Slander != Slang - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 06:13, 20 June 2008 (EDT) :::YES IT DOES! --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 06:14, 20 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Slander is spoken defamation of character. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 06:19, 20 June 2008 (EDT) :::::NO IT'S NOT! THIS IS MY WORLD! Eh, doesn't really matter, I made the point regardless. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 06:19, 20 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::This world needs more electric squirrels imo. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 06:26, 20 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::It does. I'm sick of regular squirrels, atleast you can hook electric ones to a lightbulb and have a small flashlight. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 06:27, 20 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Also, please make it so they can evolve into something just as cute but bigger and more zappy. Thanks. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 06:31, 20 June 2008 (EDT) Just popped in to say OHAIDERE! :D --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 11:14, 21 June 2008 (EDT) :Heh, I told you you would be back :P --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 11:14, 21 June 2008 (EDT) :::P --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 11:17, 21 June 2008 (EDT) Guess Whos back? Guess who's back, back again Crossfire's back, tell a friend Guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back... -- [[User talk:Crossfirexiv|'GRAARR]] 23:05, 21 June 2008 (EDT) :Who?-- The Assassin 23:09, 21 June 2008 (EDT) ::ME CROSSFIRE IM UNBANISHEEDDDD!!-- [[User talk:Crossfirexiv|'GRAARR]] 23:11, 21 June 2008 (EDT) :::...fuck...-- The Assassin 23:15, 21 June 2008 (EDT) ::: :) u know u love me.-- [[User talk:Crossfirexiv|'GRAARR]] 23:28, 21 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Lol, Mr. Rosetti, REALLY? --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] '''Wah!'* 07:39, 22 June 2008 (EDT) :::::He didn't use minor edit at all while posting on user talks. I guess that's why he's banned again. ~ ĐONT TALK 08:25, 22 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::It was just a three day "Don't be dumb" ban. I guess they want people to contribute more and troll talk pages less. - 08:31, 22 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::TBH, it was hardly trolling. All it was was a few messages saying he's back. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 08:45, 22 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Yea and you can forget the wiki stuff in a month rly, like minor edits for example yes. >:( --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 08:48, 22 June 2008 (EDT) Shoot my internet provider, dcd just at the end of the fucking vanquish and still can reconnect to internet in general on my main pc, it sux, Im pissed. :( So unlucky, and I planned to max my ebon today... --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 14:32, 22 June 2008 (EDT) :Heh, I vanquished it though. There was only like 2 groups of Charr left... Just to let ya know. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 14:43, 22 June 2008 (EDT) ::So fucking lame it is, and I planned to finish off my ebon today D: --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 14:45, 22 June 2008 (EDT) :::Lol, I also realized that for some reason, my heroes are bad. I finish the vanquish with my heroes dead (but yours alive). Still, you got a nice bit of Ebon points for it :P --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 14:48, 22 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Ya about 5-6k didnt look short before the dc and yea Im totall aweasum @ heroes :P but still pitty that I wont be able to finish the title today its like less than a full book left T.T alo have some weird feeling that I wont b able to log on that pc for awhile. :( --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 14:51, 22 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Well, I'm like 2k away from my next Ebon rank. That run got me like 4k. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 14:52, 22 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Wuts ur ebon rank? --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 14:53, 22 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::...Stealth Agent (r3). Yet again, PvE ranks don't mean crap to me, as the only real stuff that I use (PvE skill wise) is easy-to-get Sunspear skills (gg, you get r8 by beating the game) and Kurzick/Luxon skills (gg, play shitloads of AB). That's all. Also, I need to beat Polymock. Suggestions? --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 14:55, 22 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Uhm, yeah pve ranks are damn easy to max, especially the gwen ones imo (lol, 2 hours to fill a hm book :P) Luxon/Kurzick is kinda most time consuming, but still easy w/ hfff as for polymock hmm, just play it, you will get used to it, its only bit annoying at the first three battles when you dont have much piaces unlocked. :P --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 14:58, 22 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::I just hate title grinding. I'll get around to it. I just want some of those nifty summons. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 14:59, 22 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Summons are fucking show off, but max your asura first, will take just a bit of HM books, only titles to respect in pve imho are leg vanq, leg guardian and leg master of the north. :P --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 15:01, 22 June 2008 (EDT) :God walking amongst these mere mortals wtf. Brandnew. 15:04, 22 June 2008 (EDT) ::Lol wtf no, all the other titles can either be grinded extremely fast (lol 10 hours max) or bought, cool? no. --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 15:07, 22 June 2008 (EDT) :::BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING. Now I only need to farm till r3 kurzick and max Ebon Vanguard then my imbagon is so imba it's hardly true. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 15:09, 22 June 2008 (EDT) ::::I only need to max my ebon and luxon and use every imba pve skill to its full potential, also, if only I had goo internet provider I would have been r4-5 kaobd for sure. -_- --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 15:11, 22 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Well, I'm like r3 Kurz (I know, I'm SOOOO pro). Anyway, I'm on ATM if you want to come. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 15:13, 22 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::I like that you all admit that my heroes are aweasum and I am aweasum at heroes ut please, SHOOT MY FUCKING INTERNET PROVIDER!!! >.< --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 15:17, 22 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::If it's Comcast, we can do it together. Anyway, I changed my heroes around a bit to make GoDSABWAY... I know, it's just SOOO awesome. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 15:18, 22 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Very unsure about its aweasumness, you use boonprot hero. :P --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 15:19, 22 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::BOONPROT FUCKING OWNZ... Well, this is just a little more modified to my liking. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 15:21, 22 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Boonprot fucking failz, especially on a hero, get a propper build for ur monk, and modifying sab's is a tradition. :P --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 15:32, 22 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::I only run boonprot for lower end PvE. Usually I'll run Life Sheath or something, or not prot Monks at all. In other news, I just beat Pluck or whatever his name is in Polymock. Discuss. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 15:37, 22 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::My internet has done the same shit again, wont work, and well, running too much prot isnt good, ps, sb and soa all you would EVER need imo, Aegis and Guardian are good too because blocking helps a lot. --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 17:30, 22 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::I'll show you my GoDSabway eventually. It's got lots of melee buffers so run something physical. Also, I need to farm Norn and Asuran points for my Ursan. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 17:31, 22 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::Ursan only need Norn points and Barbs, MoP and SW is enough of a melee buff. :P --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 17:49, 22 June 2008 (EDT) My Ursan bar (Summon = Asura). Also, I bring Splinter, MoP, and Weaken Armor. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 17:51, 22 June 2008 (EDT) :Standard ursan bar actually. --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 18:26, 22 June 2008 (EDT) Hey Sexy I love your name. <3 THE GUILD 16:52, 22 June 2008 (EDT) Didn't we JUST have this? Stop using VoS. It's bad. 'Didn't we JUST have this? Stop using VoS. It's bad. '' was your commend at this: http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:D/R_Asurans_Terminator build. But i don't even use VoS......I use Reaper's Sweep so could you please delete that rating cause my other build uses VoS, not this one and you already rated that build :P —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Robertjanvaneijk1988 ( ) . :Was about to say that myself too. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 05:15, 24 June 2008 (EDT) ::I thought I saw VoS. Well, I'll change my vote accordingly. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 07:46, 24 June 2008 (EDT)